Never The Same
by Covert Affairs Intelligence
Summary: The Addams-Foster family will ever be the same. What happens in the next season. Specifically with the new found information about Callie.
1. Chapter 1

Am I the only one extremely curious to what Moms will say about Callie admitting that in the finale.

My Thoughts:

Callie POV-

I kept my eyes on the carpet of the floor, tears beginning to stream down my face more rapidly.

I could feel Stef radiating beside me, but then Lena murmured, "Don't; she's already upset."

"What do you mean, honey? Did you and Brandon sleep together when you were a couple before the restraining order?" Lena soft, angelic voice chimed out. She set her hand on my shoulder.

They were going to be so disappointed in me, how could I even tell them that. After what seemed like forever my head began to work agonizing slowly as I shook it, no.

Stef gasped in what sounded like anger and then she couldn't hold it back, "Wait, what do you mean? After all of that trouble we went through to sort you and Brandon out, you still..." The anger made her voice shake as shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe you two!"

It was then I noticed Lena had left, and seconds later she returned with Brandon in hand.

She told him to sit next to me. His eyes met mine and I could see he knew. He just did.

"We, I. We didn't think that she Callie, uh, could," He was saying, it was the truth but I could tell her was still dumbfounded.

"Could get adopted. We were almost sure that I couldn't get adopted," I said trying to appear more confident than I felt.

"What?" Stef asked, somewhere between astonished and confused.

"It's a long story," We let out simultaneously.

"Proceed, I think we all have time," Lena let out.

We scooted a little closet together, prepping to tell a really long twisty story.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: What Brandon said to Stef in S4 E2 what exactly what I've been thinking forever, and it was also brought up in a fanfiction I once read. This is what happens next.

"You can't live here with me," Courtney said from the kitchen arms over her chest.

"I'm buying you the house though," He remarked, a little confused.

She sighed, "I heard out there. I heard you and your Mom talking."

"So?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Your a great guy, but it didn't sound like you and Callie were done. It sounded kind of like you fighting for her."

He furrowed his brows, "What? No, Callie and I are family. We can't do that, I don't, we aren't a thing."

She nodded, "Your right, we are. You may care for me, but you love her. You can't even openly deny it. I'm not mad, I'm just saying that I've been there and I know over when I see it."

He sighed, "It doesn't matter. If we live under the same roof theres no way. Even if we don't theres still no way, Moms would probably revoke her adoption. Besides she doesn't feel the same about me."

Courtney nodded, "Okay, I'm just saying. If you love her, you have to tell me before I get too into you. I won't hold it against you." She took an apple from the bar and kissed his cheek as she walked into the living room.

He had a lot to think about.

...

Callie couldn't sleep. Her mind swarmed around 'her and Brandon', and what Moms might do. She was so scared, and she couldn't talk to anyone really. But the majority of the time it was only Brandon on her mind, as it had been for months. She usually shoved him back in the corner because if she really thought about him it made her heart hurt.

Now with all of this surfacing, she was having a difficult time. Plus she was seeing AJ. And he was fantastic, but no Brandon.

And then Nick had a gun in their bedroom, less than 6 hours ago. She gulped at that, he could be dead right now. Their room covered in blood and...

There was no one in Brandons room when she got there. The mini cooper had been gone all day, and still was. She wandered around, but was careful to peek at the door so that she could tell if Stef or Lena was patroling.

She breathed in the scent of his shirts and smiled at what she found. This should be creepy, it should be very creepy to her, and yet it wasn't.

...

Brandon met Callie at lunch and they found an unoccupied space to talk more.

"I accidently, kind of, told Mariana," She lead with.

"Moms will be upset, but I don't care. She may, possibly, be able to keep it a secret."

"Okay, look Brandon, if your moving out because," She tried to speak but he cut her off.

"Its not because of you, I promise. But I can't do this anymore. I can't tiptoe around us, do you love me?"

Callie went blank and then her sheild went up. There was no way she could say that, "You have Courtney, and I have AJ. We are in those relationships for a reason right?"

There eyes pierced into each other. "Callie, do you love me?" Brandon tried again.

She moved her eyes to stare at the scuff mark on her shoe. She would not ruin her family, she refused to. She had not been through hell the last year to end up where they started.

"I love you," Brandon continued.

Callies head popped up, mouth agape, "You can't say that! No, you can't do that. We cannot love each other anymore. I can't go through this, ag-again," Her face crumbled, the bricks in her wall shattering on the ground.

"Do you?" He asked again, already knowing the answer. But wanting to hear it himself.

"Of course I do," She let out through gritted teeth, her eyes squinting shut. She fought the tears.

"I don't know what to do Brandon. I don't know how to make it go away. I can't loose you, but I can't loose them either," She tilted her head back resting it against the wall.

Brandon was often the middle man in Mariana and Jesus fights. He knew what it was like to get stuck between something. But this was on a much larger scale. Brandon could have Callie and loose the family. But if Callie choose Brandon, she would loose the family and Jude. It was an impossible situation.

He opened his arms and she walked into them automatically.

"We'll figure it out."

AN: I know that S4 EP3 came out a couple of days ago, but I haven't seen it yet. Please review.


End file.
